Welcome to Your Hell
by Fruituity
Summary: [FemaleNaruto][SasuNaru] After my mom died, she had a will that I was supposed to go to a Konoha Private High School. Sounds easy right? But it’s not. I have to go the ALL BOYS’ Konoha Private High School. What the hell!
1. Prologue

**Hi all! A new fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy this:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

**Welcome to Your Hell**

**Prologue**

My mom is crazy.

That's all I have to say right now.

No, don't take that the wrong way people. I love my mom and all, even though I don't remember her much. She died when I was only eight. It has been almost eight years already.

Ah, we're getting off topic.

So anyways, why is she crazy, you may ask? Because of what she wrote in her will.

Guess what she wrote. Come on, guess! Jeez, you people don't have imaginations do you?

-Sigh- I'll tell you then. This is what happened…

I was told of my mom's will yesterday. And yesterday was a burning hot day. I swore I was gonna die. And to make things worse,

The air conditioner broke down. Oh. My. God!

And there I was, fanning myself, in the living room, in front of the TV, watching this weird ass show. My fanning wasn't helping much, but it's better than nothing.

My brother was with his friends somewhere. Damn, he's crazy too, going out in this weather, but I still love him.

My crazy brother is Kyuubi. He's my step-brother. Kyuubi is a month older than me. I'm not going into that right now. It'll be told later if I remember to anyways.

And on that steaming hot day, my dad, Iruka, had a day off. Oh and don't tell him I called him Iruka! Iruka adopted me and Kyuubi. I'll tell you that later too. Stop asking questions!

Iruka came into the living room and sat next to me (agh body heat) with a serious look on his face. He calls out my name and I turned my head in his direction.

"Yeah Dad?" I gave him a bored look, but after seeing his face, I straighten my back and looked directly in his eyes. _'Oh boy, something bad is going to be told,'_ went through my mind.

"Well…" he started. "Your mom has a will…"

I looked at my dad, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"And I wasn't told of this because…?"

"Because I didn't feel like telling you?" Iruka gave me a sheepish, but apologetic smile.

I crossed my arms and waited for Iruka to continue.

"Your mom –" I cut Iruka off by asking, "My birth mom?"

"Yes, your birth mom," he responded, slightly annoyed I cut him off.

"As I was saying, your mom wanted you to go to a Konoha Private High School. I thought I should tell you this now, since you're going to be a high schooler in a month."

It took me a couple of seconds to digest what my dad was saying. When I finally realize want he was saying to me I shouted, "WHAT?!"

Iruka covered his ears as I continued to rant out, blocking some sounds off, but still able to listen to what I'm saying.

"WHAT?! I don't want to go to a Konoha Private High School! I want to go to the same high school as my friends!"

I couldn't believe my mom would do this to me. I was really mad at her right now. Then I remembered there were two Konoha Private High Schools: an all girls' and an all boys'.

"Wait, so that means I'm going to be in an all girls' school! No way! It's gonna be all girly-girly!"

Iruka took his hands off his ears and gave me a small smile.

"Actually… You're going to be to the all boys' one." As he said this sentence, his voice kept going lower and lower so that the last part was almost inaudible, but I heard everything loud and clear. Iruka covered his ears again to protect his ear drums.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!"

Bird scattered off. People nearby flinched by the volume of the voice. Squirrels fainted on the spot, dropping all their collected nuts on the floor.

Just then, Kyuubi came home with an "I'm back!" which was unheard. He was greeted back by an ear-piecing scream from his one and only sibling, me. He brought his hands to his ears and ran into the living room. There he saw me with a scary ass expression on and his adopted dad with swirlly eyes.

"What the HELL happened…?"

At the sound of my brother's voice, Iruka and I turned to Kyuubi, just noticing him now.

"Ah Kyuubi! Welcome back!" Greeted our dad.

"Well I was just telling your sibling…" Iruka continued to talk to Kyuubi about what he was talking to me. When Iruka was finished, Kyuubi was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. He even had tears in his eyes. Jeez, what a great brother.

He stopped laughing after a while because of the death glare I was giving him.

"Why would mom make that her stupid will?! Ugh!"

"Because she wanted to make your life more interesting."

I glared at my dad, angry.

"She wrote that in her will too!" Iruka raised both of his hands up to show his innocents.

Kyuubi burst out laughing again. I glared at him too, making him shut up.

"Hey, does that mean I'm going to go to the all boys' school too?" He asked his dad in curiosity.

Iruka put on a smile. "Yes it does."

I was a bit relieved to know my brother will go there with me, but I still didn't want to go to that damned school.

"But how are you going to pay for both of us?" I asked, looking for a way out.

Iruka's smile only got wider from my question.

"That's no problem. The principal of the school is someone we know and she'll pay for everything."

"Who is she?" Kyuubi asked.

"Tsunade."

"EHH! Old Hag Tsunade?!" I looked at my dad in shock. I knew the hag since forever. I'm supposed to call her Auntie, but I prefer Old Hag because it pissed her off. Old Hag has blonde hair like me and is always tied in two ponytails. She has brown eyes and is a _very_ busty woman. She looks like a twenty something year old, but she's actually fifty!

I knew she had a job, but I didn't think she was a principal seeing how she thinks these "brats of a kid" were annoying.

"Also, I got a new job as a teacher there in the all boys' school."

Oh my god, there was no way out now. I'm doomed.

I hung my head down in depression. I felt a hard pat on my back and looked up to Kyuubi.

"Jeez! Cheer up! At least I'm going there too." He gave me a grin.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. My left hand went up and covered my eyes as I hung my head again.

He knew I was joking. I was really actually glad he was gonna be there.

Oh! Sorry for being rude! I didn't mention my name yet right?

I am Uzumaki Naruto.

And I BET some of you are asking questions to why it's such a big deal why I'm going to an all boys' high school. You people ask too many questions.

For the people who are, no offence, stupid and didn't find out yet,

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am a girl.

And my life is going to be hell in a month.

If you people click the next button when it appears, you are a sadistic bastard, wanting to know about my tortured life!! D:

* * *

**Well… Did you enjoy it? Hope ya did! Review if you want, though I'll be happy if you did! Oh yeah, the next chapter might take a while. Sorry!  
**


	2. Before the Beginning

**Hello! This is the second chapter. **

**READ THIS!!!! Just so you know the schooling system in this fanfic will be Japanese and New York mixed. So it will be that the schools start and end like New York (start: early September end: late June) and the school years will be Japanese (high school will be 10****th****-12****th**** grade). Hope this isn't confusing for some people.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed! I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got oO. I feel happy XD.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Welcome to Your Hell**

**Chapter One: Before the Beginning**

Guess you guys are sadistic bastards aren't you? You actually clicked the next button!

Tomorrow is going to be my first day of school. Yay! Please note the sarcasm.

-Sigh- I don't want to go to a Konoha High School. Do you want me to tell you about Konoha? Too bad if you don't want me to, I'm going to tell you anyways.

Konoha is a rich school. Rich people go there obviously, making the school full of snobbish brats. Konoha has an elementary, middle, and high school. I'm surprised it doesn't have a college to go along with it. Tsunade is only the principal of the high school section. Each school has its own principal.

Now, back to the high school division. The Konoha High School is on a vast flat land and consists of five buildings. Are you impressed by all these stuff? Well, I'm not. They're just showing off their money.

The five buildings are the all boys' and girls' schools, the all boys' and girls' dorm, and the main building where the principal's office, vice principal's office and auditorium is.

Maybe I'm just overreacting, but come on! You're a girl and due to your mom's will you have to go to an all boys' school just because she wants your life 'interesting.' Wouldn't you be pissed and get overreacted?

Too make this worse, my hell decided to come a bit sooner. For one month I had to get used to such annoying things.

I needed to deepen my voice to sound like a guy. It wasn't really a big problem.

Another thing is I needed to act like a guy. This one is the easiest of all I had to do. I'm a tomboy. Did you figure out that yet? I prefer sports and getting dirty over make-up and gossip. Last time I used make-up was when I was 10 for a party and I still remember the yucky-ness of it and how it made my face feel heavy.

Those are the easy parts. The harder parts are:

I needed a wig to cover my long hair 'cause I most definitely will not cut my hair.

And since I'm telling you about my hair, I'll tell you about my appearance.

I have long blonde hair. It reaches all the way to the middle of my back. I usually put it in a low ponytail. My eyes are a deep ocean blue color. On my cheeks there are 6 short lines, three on each side. They're my birthmarks. Weird right?

Now I have to wear a wig, and boy, is it itchy. I couldn't stop scratch my head the moment I put it on. It makes me sweat too.

And I had to wear bandages around my chest. They cut off my air system. I'm gonna dieeee.

Hey remember when Iruka was all happy about me going to the all boys' school. Now he all freaking out. And may I quote:

"Oh my God, what if Naruto gets figured out?! She'll get expelled and Tsunade can't help her in this situation!"

"Noo! My little Naru-chan might get hurt from the boys in the school!" I remember my eyebrows twitched at that statement. I'm not little! I'm pretty tall for a girl my age, standing at 5' 6". But that's considered short for a boy when they're suppose to be in puberty.

He said other things too, but I forgot.

Me and Kyuubi are going to live in the dorms. I don't understand why though. We're gonna be in different rooms, but it's right next to each other. Well, that's what Iruka told me anyways.

I am now in my room, in the night, playing with my uniform. I got it two weeks ago. It's a bit stiff, but I rather wear this than that very short skirt that's the girl uniform.

Ah, Kyuubi came in. Wonder what he wants.

I looked at him and he gave me a grin.

"You nervous about tomorrow Naruto?" He asks me.

Frowning a bit, I answered. "Uzumaki Naruto is never nervous of anything."

He sighed. "Why can't you act like a girl for once in your life?"

"Because I don't feel like it!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

He grabbed my tongue with his fingers!

"Wha tha hall ah yo poing?!" I grabbed him hand and pulled on it.

Laughing, he took his fingers off my tongue.

I playfully glared at him. Kyuubi laughs again and ruffles my hair and starts pulling softly on it.

I let Kyuubi play with my hair as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Hey, wouldn't we be the only ones that's not rich and without friends in the beginning of the year? I bet everyone knows each other since kindergarten."

"That's only the beginning of the year," Kyuubi said as he reached for the hair bows, pins and clips on the top of my desk. "We'll make friends, you moron. And we're technically rich because we have like billions of dollars in our parent's bank account."

I pouted while puffing out my cheeks. I heard him laugh. Hmm, he seems to be laughing a lot lately right? Then he put both of his index fingers onto my cheeks and put pressure on it so the air in my mouth goes out of my mouth while my lips are in a weird kissing shape. I swatted his hands and turned around only to face me.

If you guess mirror, then ping pong! You're right!

"Taa daa! My master piece! Style Number Sixty Two!" He said proudly.

I looked at my reflection. All my hair was combed to the right side. There was one ball of hair above and behind my ear, but the ball behind my ear was loosely tied so hair cascade down to the middle of my chest. **(1)** If I was some other girl, I would've been so happy, but since I'm not, I wasn't. But I'm just a bit amazed in the speed he did this in and how he did all that tugging and pulling of my hair and I didn't even notice it at all.

Putting down the mirror, I sighed.

"Kyuu, can you stop making me your Barbie doll? And if you are going to play with my hair, can you at least make the hair style less girly?"

"Well sooooooooorry! I think this is the last time I'm going to style your hair anyway since you're gonna have that wig on. Damn, my hair styles are gonna stop at number sixty two," he said.

I faltered a bit on this. As annoying as the styling is, I guess I'll miss it.

"Oh wait, I guess I could help you put up your hair when you put on the wig." He looked thoughtful for a second.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You and your obsession of hair styling."

"Hey, I can't help it if my mom was a hair stylist."

"Well that's true, I guess." I didn't feel like arguing back. I feel like sleeping now.

I guess Kyuubi noticed my sleepiness since he got off the bed and put his hand on my head.

"Time for you to go to sleep kid," he said before he swooped down and plated a kiss on my forehead.

Kyuubi walked out the door before I screamed out,

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

* * *

**(1) This is not my original hair style. If you can't picture this, you can go look at Volume 8 Chapter 1 Page 16 of Parfait Tic. I also recommend Parfait Tic for those who never heard of it before. XD**

**Is it me or does it seem like this chapter is a bit useless? The next chapter is where Naruto actually goes to the school. Review if you please. :D**


	3. Introductions

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait or was it o.o? This is where Naruto goes to school. Not much action happening though. **

**I'd like to say thank you to those people who reviewed! I'm so happy I at least got ten reviews for each chapter I put up in this story. XD**

**Enjoy yourself!**

* * *

**Welcome to Your Hell**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

Oh my goodness, you again? -Sigh- Whatever, I might as well get used to it.

Me, Kyuubi, and Iruka are currently riding the bus to the Konoha Private Schools. It's just about eight blocks away. We could've walked there if we wanted to, but we wanted to go early and since the bus is faster, we chose that.

I looked out the bus window, seeing the houses and stores rushing by, making a slight blur. Ah I'm bored.

I just kept staring outside until gates came to view. Nothing but gates was available to see. Just gates, gates, and more gates. Oh lord, how big was this division again and when will this stop?

Ah, I've spotted the main entrance. The bus stopped a couple of yards from the entrance.

Kyuubi nudged me on my side. "Come on, we gotta got off."

"I know that already." I gave Kyuubi a smile.

We got off the bus and continued to walk towards the entrance. The moment I stepped past the gates, into the school area, the smell of grass and trees filled my nose. I looked around and saw two fountains, one on the left and one on the right. There was an angel statue with it's hands together. That's where the water came out. The water looked crystal clear.

I looked around a little bit more and saw the two schools and they're huge! You remember when I said I wasn't impressed? Well, I think I'll take that back. Once you see the real thing and not just the descriptions, you have to be impressed.

I was gapping at everything I saw as I walked to the main building. I think Kyuubi and Iruka are impressed too. If I turned around to look at them I think I'll see them gapping too.

Man, this place _reeks_ richness. Just looking at the ground I could tell!

To my left and right there were schools. I wonder which one's the girls' and boys'.

We arrived at the double door entrance of the main building. The door was decorated with gold and jewels. Wow, I wonder how much money I could get if I somehow ripped off a jewel and sell it.

Dad walked in first then me and Kyuubi. Iruka turned around to face me and my bro.

"Okay you two, I have to go to Tsunade's office first. Go find your way to the auditorium."

With that, Iruka left us, walking to the left.

I whipped my head at Kyuubi's direction and asked,

"How did Iruka know that's the way to the hag's office? Did Iruka come here before?" I looked at my brother with curious eyes.

Kyuubi pointed to something on the wall. I turned my head to the direction his finger is pointing to and I saw a sign. On the sign, it has an arrow pointing left and in bold letters, "**Principal's Office.**"

Well, at least Tsunade was smart enough to put up signs saying where the hell some places were. I looked around for a sign saying where the auditorium was and couldn't find one. Okay, maybe Tsunade isn't smart.

"Kyuubi, where the hell is the auditorium?" I grumbled.

Kyuubi, too, looked around for a sign, but no such luck.

"Well, let's just wait until someone comes in." Kyuubi said.

So we just waited, and luckily, someone came in after a minute. The person that walked in had a bored and lazy face on him. He had his black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He gave us a weird look 'cause we were just standing there.

He walked to the right and we silently followed him.

"Are you guys new or something?" The guy said in a bored tone, not even turning back.

"Well, obviously," I said in my guy voice, while rolling my eyes. Oh! Did I tell you I could just wear this necklace and my voice changes by itself? It's so cool! The guy turned his head back when I said that.

"Hey! Naruto, that's rude!" Kyuubi whispered to me.

"Whatever, I'm Shikamaru."

I jabbed myself in the chest with my thumb and said, "Naruto." I turned my hand so my thumb was pointing at Kyuubi. "And that's my brother, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi gave a polite smile at Shikamaru. "Hello."

Shikamaru slowed down so that he could be walking side by side with us. He looked at me then Kyuubi then back to me.

"Are you sure you guys are related? You two are the exact opposite."

Me and Kyuubi went silent. I suppose Shikamaru noticed our uneasiness and said,

"-Sigh- How troublesome. Hey we're at the auditorium."

I snapped out of my silent mode and exclaimed, "Finally! I was wondering how long we had to walk!"

I walked passed Shikamaru and swung open the door. My mouth slowly started opening.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kyuubi asked as he put his head on my shoulder. Then, I felt a bit of pressure on my shoulder and knew he was gapping too. What commoner wouldn't?! The damn auditorium was huge!

Shikamaru brushed past us and turned around.

"Stop gapping and sit. Boys' side's there." He said while jabbing his thumb to the right side of the auditorium.

"Wow that even separate sides for the auditorium." I heard Kyuubi say.

Me, Kyuubi, and Shikamaru sat all the way in the back, where the only empty space was. Almost the whole auditorium was filled. How early do these people come here?!

Kyuubi was to my left and Shikamaru was to right.

"Hey Shikamaru, what took you so long?" said a boy next to Shikamaru.

"Ah, new kids," Shikamaru said pointing to me and Kyuubi.

Upon hearing us, we turned our heads to the guy. He was, er, fat to be honest with you.

"Chouji, this is Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto, Kyuubi, this is Chouji."

"Ah, a fa–" Before I could finish my sentence, Shikamaru covered my mouth and leaned towards me so his mouth was near my ear.

"I know you want to say it, but don't. Chouji will go on a rampage and it'll be too troublesome to fix," Shikamaru whispered.

I nodded my head. Kyuubi did too since he has good hearing and heard what Shikamaru said to me.

"What were you going to say Naruto?" Chouji asked me.

"N-nothing!" I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. That's the habit I grew from Iruka. Iruka always does that when he's nervous.

"Hmph." Came out of Chouji's mouth before taking out a bag of chips? He opened it and started eating quite noisily.

"Ah ha! Chips!" I said before leaning over and taking a chip out of the bag.

Chouji gave me a look and I grinned back. He offered some to Kyuubi and Shikamaru, but they denied it.

The whole auditorium was full of noise, but came to a sudden stop once Tsunade set a foot onto the auditorium stage. She walked to the middle and turned to the crowd.

"As some of you already know, I am Sannin Tsunade, and I welcome you all the Konoha Private High Schools."

Blah blah blah. Although I was all the way in the back, I could see annoyance clearly on her face. Well, I guess who wouldn't? Doing this every single year for us freshmen.

"I would like to introduce a new teacher." Ah, here comes Iruka! "Please welcome Umino Iruka."

The auditorium was filled with clapping when Iruka came out from the side of the stage. He gave a slight wave to the crowd and stood next to Tsunade.

"He will be your new math teacher. Treat him nicely!"

Then after that she started to talk about the rules and stuff like that, but I tuned her out and leaned back on the comfy seat.

I think after like thirty minutes, Tsunade started handing out the schedules. Everyone got their schedules and that was the end of it.

"Now, go to your classes you brats!" Tsunade did a 'shooing' motion with her hand and everyone complied.

Once we got outside, I stretched my arms.

"Ahh that was so boring!" I said before yawning.

"Naruto, you should've paid attention to know some stuff about the school," Kyuubi said, scolding me.

"Eh heheh," I said with a smile.

"Now! Which ones the boys' school Shikamaru?" I asked turning my head to him.

Shikamaru pointed to the school one the right. "And the building behind it is the dorm just so you know."

We started to walk towards the building.

I took out my already rumpled schedule from my pocket.

"Hmm, it should be second period now. I got cooking," I said, turning my head to Kyuubi. He too took out his schedule. I took it for his hands and compared it to mines.

"Hey, we have the exact same schedules! Lucky! I guess personally knowing the principal has some benefits!" I turned my head to Shikamaru. "What cha got?"

Shikamaru looked at his schedule and said, "Cooking."

"I got science," said Chouji.

So then, me, Kyuubi, and Shikamaru walked to the cooking room, 201. I was surprised on how easy it was to get around the school. If the class room started with a 1, its first floor and so on. There are about thirty classrooms on one floor.

I was talking to Kyuubi and Shikamaru on the way there. Kyuubi answers me and Shikamaru only gave a one or two words responses. Then, I heard a shout.

"Eeeehh! What the hell is a girl doing here!?"

I turned to the voice and found a boy with red triangle tattoos right under his eyes pointing straight at me. All eyes trained on me.

"What the! A girl?!"

"What is a girl doing here?"

"Hey cutie! Wanna come with me?"

While some people were talking about me, Kyuubi leaned in and whispered, "You're a guy right now Naruto. They just called you a girl. You're supposed to be mad."

"I knew that! I think…" I said. Then I turned to the tattoo guy.

"What the hell you talking about, you freaking idiot?! I'm a guy! Are you blind or something?!"

"Who are you calling me an idiot, you girl?!" The guy said back.

"I'm. A. Guy. My chest is flat." To prove my point, I ran my hand down my chest.

He ignored my comment and glared at me. I glared back. We were like that for a couple of seconds before the guy started laughing. My face broke out into a confused one, but changed to a surprised one the guy took me into a headlock.

"Funny guy aren't cha?" He said before noogieing me. He looked up at Shikamaru and said, "Yo Shikamaru."

"Yo." was Shikamaru's bored response.

"Ow! What the hell you doing bastard!" I yelled out. The guy stopped and let go of me. I was ready to punch him in the face, but was met with a hand.

"Inuzuka Kiba. I think we'll get along."

I looked from his hand to his face. Then I took his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba looked at Kyuubi and asked, "What about you?"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi. Nice to meet you."

Kiba looked at me and Kyuubi. I knew what was he gonna ask.

"You guys brothers?"

Kyuubi spoke up, "We're step-brothers." He gave a smile.

"Okay, talk later. We got to go to class. Tch, how troublesome."

"Ahh! We're going to be late!"

We ran into the cooking room right before the bell rang. Our heads were down and we were panting.

"Oh, you made it just in time!" said a gentle voice.

We looked up and saw a man with dark blue hair and light green eyes.

"Okay you four, go to the table in the back."

We did what he said and sat on the chairs there.

The dark blue haired man clapped his hands and said, "Now. For those who don't know me, I'm Takano Tiyoshi. Please call me either Takano-sensei or Tiyoshi-sensei. Who here never baked before?"

A couple of people raised their hands.

"Hmm good! The majority of you know, but I'm going to teach you guys how to make cookies first. Now people get out the flour from underneath the table."

Tiyoshi-sensei told us what ingredients to put in the flour. This is so easy for me. You know I'm a tomboy and all, but I'm really good in cooking. I always help Iruka at home with the meals and stuff. I taught myself how to bake with a little help from Kyuubi.

"Okay, shape your cookies. Put them on the tray and then in the oven at 350 degrees."

Everyone did as he told. And after a couple of minutes they were done. **(1)**

We put on mittens and took the trays out.

"Hmm. Good so far. Ah, you with the orange hair, bake yours for a bit longer. Okay people, start decorating your cookies. I'm looking forward to the finish products!" Tiyoshi-sensei gave us a smile.

I took out the frosting and sprinkles from under the table and put them on the cookies with ease. When I finished, my eyes looked over to Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Kiba to see how they're doing. Kyuubi tucked a lock of his red hair behind his ears as his fire red eyes trained on the cookies. Shikamaru look like he was gonna die from boredom. I looked at Kiba's tray and looked at one certain cookie.

"Hey Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"What the _hell_ is that?" I said pointing at the cookie.

"It's a dog you retart."

"Looks more like a pig."

"What was that!? Not like you did any better!" With that he leaned over to see my cookies and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God." He started to drool.

"Hey! Don't get your drool on my cookies!"

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Look at Naruto's cookies!" Kiba said tugging Shikamaru.

"Alright alright!"

Shikamaru looked over to my cookies and was that… drool I see?

Kiba looked back to my cookies with sparkly eye and hands clamped together.

"Hey Naruto, if you don't want your cookies, can I have them?" He said with pleading eyes.

Before I responded the teacher came over.

"Hey hey. What's with all the talking? Are you guys done?"

"Hey sensei! Sensei! Don't Naruto's cookies look delicious?"

Kyuubi chuckled at that.

"Oh they do. Mind if I try on Naruto-kun?" Tiyoshi-sensei asked politely.

"Okay I don't mind," I said, handing him a cookie. From the corner of my eyes I could see Kiba looking jealously at the teacher and everyone in the class looking this way.

Tiyoshi-sensei bit into the cookie. Everyone waited for his reaction. His face started to look like he's in heaven.

"Wow this is really good! Did you bake often?"

"Well, yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I usually help with the cooking at home so I pretty good with this stuff."

"I see, I'll be sampling the others cookies now. Bye," said the teacher before walking away.

I felt Shikamaru pat me on the shoulder. "My mom would kill to have you as her son," he said with a sigh.

"I really wanna try one right now," said Kiba. Before I could say a yes or no, he swiped a cookie and put the whole thing in his mouth.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," Kiba said in a small voice.

"You guys want one too?" I asked as I offered some to Kyuubi and Shikamaru.

"Sure," they both said as they reached out for one.

"Mmm. It's good," Was what Shikamaru said.

"Your cookies are good as ever Naruto." Was Kyuubi response.

"Ah, Kyuubi you lucky bastard. You can eat Naruto's cookies anytime you want. Boo hoo," Kiba said.

"Good job everyone! You can leave now if you want," Tiyoshi-sensei said after tasting everyone's cookie. Wow, I wonder how he can take in all the sugar.

"I bet the gang will love Naruto's cookies! Save them until lunch!" said Kiba.

"The gang?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah, I'll introduce them to you at lunch."

"Okay. Let's see, English's next," I said.

"Damn we got science," Kiba said. "Well, bye!" He dragged Shikamaru behind him.

"Come one, let's go Naruto," Kyuubi said.

Hmm, 228… 228… 228… Ah ha! Found it!

We went inside and the whole classroom was filled, but there wasn't a teacher in sight. There were only seats in the front and in the back, so we choose to sit in the back. The moment I sat down next to this red headed kid, everyone turned around and looked at me in horror.

I ignored them and turned to the red hair guy to my right. I noticed he didn't have eyebrows and the kanji sign for love on the left side of his forehead.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and that's my brother Kyuubi," I said with a grin.

The red hair guy turned and looked at me with his pale green eyes. He didn't say anything and continued to examine me and Kyuubi with his eyes. I was about to say something before the guy opened his mouth.

"Subaku Gaara."

"Nice to meet cha," said my brother and I.

I noticed everyone's jaw was now hanging open. I almost jumped when almost everyone screamed out,

"I JUST SAW A MIRACLE!!"

Everyone whispered among their friends and some peeked a look at me. I looked over to Gaara with confusion on my face. Gaara just shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw an adorable chick stuck on top of the tree and I couldn't leave it alone. I climbed up the tree to get it. Ah, it was hard trying to find the owner of it," said an awfully familiar voice.

My and Kyuubi's head snapped to the front of the room where the voice came from. We stood up and pointed to the person who just came in the classroom.

"Kakashi! You work here?!" we both exclaimed.

"Oh, Naruto, Kyuubi. Nice to see you too. And that's Kakashi-_sensei_ to you," he said with a supposedly smile since we couldn't see behind that mask. Was he even allowed to wear that?

This is Kakashi. Iruka's boyfriend. Surprised? Me and Kyuubi were too, when Iruka first told us, but we didn't care much as long as Kakashi didn't hurt Iruka. Kakashi always has some to cover his face when he's in public. We see his face pretty often 'cause he doesn't care if we see since we're Iruka's adopted kids. He has gray-ish hair even though he's not old. His eyes are two different colors. The left is red and the right is brown.

Kakashi walked to the teacher's desk and sat down. He crossed his legs and put them on the table while taking out his favorite porn book from God knows where.

"Well, since it's the first day of school, I'll just let you do whatever you want. That's it."

Yeah right. I bet he just didn't want to do anything.

I talked to Kyuubi and Gaara. Gaara is a silent type, but I figured that out once I saw him. He doesn't respond back and when he does, it just a one or two comment.

Ahhh, I'm bored. I looked around the classroom and saw somebody with a chicken butt hair style. Wow, does he super gel that? I put my hand on my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Kyuubi sees his and asked me what's wrong.

"Look over there. Do you see the guy with the chicken butt?"

Kyuubi did see and chuckled. "Well, it does look funny."

Gaara sees what we were looking at and said, "Don't you know who that is?"

I was surprised Gaara said a full sentence, but didn't show it.

"Who is he?" asked Kyuubi.

Gaara stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"He's Uchiha Sasuske, president of the school council and probably the richest one in the school."

"That chicken butt is that much of an important person? No wonder he has that cocky aura around him," I said.

"That _'chicken butt'_ is adored by almost every girl in the high school and middle school division."

I gapped at him. I couldn't believe a stoic guy like him would even say 'chicken butt', forget about how much sentences he said. The people in front of us was gapping too.

Ah, the bell rang. It's history next.

Kyuubi and I walked to the history room, 219. I noticed much of our rooms are on second floor. I guess the upperclassmen are on the higher floors.

We walked into the room and were greeted by Kiba.

"Yo blondie! You have history too?"

"No, I got lost and came here," I said sarcastically, while walking towards him. Shikamaru and Chouji were here too.

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

"I was being sarcastic dog breath." I sat down next to Kiba, Kyuubi sat down too.

We had a free period again and we talked about random stuff.

The teacher was a smoker and smoked during class. Was he even allowed to do that? Well, that shows how much the hag cares about the school.

History ended and it was now lunch time! Yay finaly, I'm starving!

Me, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were walking down to the cafeteria for some of them to get their food before going to where the gang gathering place is.

"Hey, how many people are in the gang?" asked Kyuubi.

"About ten or more, including us," said Chouji with a mouthful of chips.

We entered the cafeteria and Shikamaru and Chouji went to the stand where they sold bread.

The food served here look elegant and fancy. Oh my God! They have ramen!!

Shikamaru came back with three different beards while Chouji came back with an armful of beard. Did he just buy the whole stand?

"Okay let's go," Kiba said walking towards the exit.

We followed behind him outside when I noticed we were walking to the girls' school.

"Hey is the meeting place on the girls' side?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yeah." Was what I got from Shikamaru.

We neared the girls' school and I saw a group of girl under the shade of the trees. One of them noticed us and stood up and waved to us.

"Hey! What took you guys so long? We started eating already!"

We went up to them and stand down on the empty spaces.

"Sorry, Chouji decided to buy the whole store. How troublesome," Shikamaru said in a bored voice.

The girl looked over to me and Kyuubi. I saw her have two buns on top of her head on either side.

"Oh my, who are these cuties?" she asked.

"This is Naruto," said Kiba as he slung an arm on my shoulders. "And this is Kyuubi." He did the same to Kyuubi.

"Okay Naruto, Kyuubi, this is Haruno Sakura." Kiba pointed to a girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes, who waved at us.

"This is Yamanaka Ino." He pointed to a pale blonde girl with pale blue eyes. She winked at us.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Pointed to a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes. She looked up to us and said, "H-hello." Before she blushed and looked back down.

"And this is Bukino Tenten." Kiba pointed to the bun girl. "Yo!" she says.

"There should be another guy here. Wonder where he is." Kiba said.

"Hello my youthful friends! The beautiful beast of Konoha has arrived!" said a loud voice.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Speak of the devil."

A guy with a bowl hair cut, circle eyes, and thick eyebrows came running up towards us. I had my mouth on a thin line and my eyes were wide. Kyuubi have his jaw a bit dropped. A weirdo appeared!!!

"Sorry I'm late! I decided to run around the division a hundred times to celebrate our first youthful lunch in high school!!!"

His big round eyes went to me and Kyuubi. I had to suppress a shiver.

"Oh! More youthful friends! My name is Rock Lee! Let's be great friends." With that he gave us a thumbs up and a blinding smile. I held up my hand to my eyes to stop myself from getting blind.

"I-I'm Naruto. That's Kyuubi."

"Don't mind him much. He's always like that," said Tenten.

Always? Oh lord.

I took out my lunch box and snapped my chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," I said while clapping my hands together. Then I wolfed down the whole lunch box. When I said I'm starving, I really mean it. My new friends looked at me weirdly. Kyuubi only chuckled and opened his own lunch box.

"Wow, Kyuubi! Did you make that yourself?" Sakura questioned Kyuubi.

"That's one good looking lunch box," Chouji said while drooling over just the sight and smell of it.

Kyuubi shook his head and said, "I didn't make it, Naruto did."

Everyone's eye went on me for the second time of the day. I grinned and gave them a peace sign.

"Oh yeah! Naruto make man nice cookies as well! Show them Naruto!" Kiba said.

I sighed and took the cookies I made in cooking out and handed one each to everyone. They bit into it and they all had the same reaction as Kiba.

"I can't believe a _guy_ would cook better than us!" shouted Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Wow this is really good," Tenten said while munching on the rest of the cookie.

"T-this is r-really good N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly.

Chouji was still in heaven. Lee had tears running down his face while saying something about youth.

I sweat dropped at the scene playing before me. Wow, this gang has such a variety of people.

Shikamaru scooted closer to me and Kyuubi and asked, "Do you like your first day here so far?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I made friends with you guys and the teachers here are pretty cool."

"Are we the only friends you made today?"

"Oh no, we made a friend in English," said Kyuubi.

"Yeah! We made friends with Gaara!" I said proudly.

Everyone's actions stopped and looked at us with horror. Whoa, déjà vu.

"What? What's wrong with Gaara?"

"Gaara is the most anti social kid in the school. And if he does say something to you, it's either a threat or he doesn't say anything to you at all," Kiba said while trying to look scary, but failed miserably.

"How much sentences did he say to you that wasn't a threat?" Sakura asked.

"Erm… Five? And he never said a threat at us before," I said looking at Sakura.

Everyone gapped at me and Kyuubi. What's with all this déjà vu around me?

The topic about Gaara ended there and we talked about the schools and stuff like that.

It's almost the end of lunch and everyone went their separate ways. It was health next for me and Kyuu. To 128!

We took a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet, but just as the late bell rang, I think the teacher came in 'cause I heard footsteps and everyone silenced.

I felt Kyuubi tap me on the arm. I looked at him and saw him pointing to the front. I followed his finger and saw…

"Ero-sennin!??!" I stood up in surprised.

"Who you calling Ero-sennin!?" He said, whipping his head over to where the voice was, his long white hair flinging everywhere.

"Oh Naruto, Kyuubi! How you doing? How long ago was the last time I saw you? A couple of days?"

"Three months you perverted old fart," I said crossing my arms. Not that I hate him, I like him actually, like a real uncle, but he is such a pervert. You know the book Kakashi always reads? Yeah, this guy is the _author_ of that book.

"Don't call me that! And that's Jiraiya-sensei to you now!" Ero-sennin said as he crossed his arms too. He and I had a glaring contest. The static between our eyes were clearly visible for everyone to see.

Kyuubi tried to pacify us and it worked after a few minutes.

Jiraiya looked around the classroom and sighed. If you looked closely, you could see tears in his eyes.

"Why did I even apply for a job here? Not a single cute girl in sight, all boys and boys."

Kyuubi and I rolled our eyes. Jiraiya looked back up and said, "Okay, do whatever you what. I don't feel like teaching you people on the first day of school."

Well, health ended pretty quickly. Time for math. Yay! That's Iruka's class!

"Come on Kyuubi! Let's go!" I said as I dragged Kyuubi's arm.

We arrived at the math room, 213, and sat at the front. People kept piling in after us and Iruka arrived too. I jumped from my seat and dove at Iruka.

"Iruka! Iruka! Try one of these cookies I made in cooking!" I said as I handed him one.

"Hey! No fair. Iruka! Try one of mines too!" Kyuubi said as he went up with his cookies as well.

I bet you're surprised at how we are acting towards Iruka, but we can't help it! We love our dad a lot.

"That's Iruka-sensei now, you two." I hear this line way too much. "And," Iruka said as he took the cookies we're giving him and put it in his hands. "I'll eat it, but not now."

Someone from the class raised their hands. "Iruka-sensei, do you know them?"

Iruka looked at the speaker and gave off a smile. "Yes, they're my sons." The whole class looked surprised.

"Well, enough of that. I assigned seat for everyone so will you all stand up."

We did as he said. I noticed the seating orders were in alphabetical order, so that means I'll me sitting next to Kyuubi.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm, where did I hear that name from? Oh yeah, it's that cocky guy Gaara was telling me about. The chicken butt!

Sasuke was already at his seat and I sat down next to him. I looked at him. Hmm, he's pretty good looking close up.

I didn't notice I was staring until Sasuke turned to me and said, "Are you going to stare at me all day, moron?"

I was shocked. He didn't even know me and he called me a moron!

"Who would be staring at you bastard!" We turned away from each other.

"Okay now," Iruka started to say. "The person next to you will be your partner in class work and projects for the whole year. No changing partners. Use this period to get to know your partner."

This bastard… will be my partner… for the whole damn year?!

My head went down on the table with a thump and was making a bump on my head, but I didn't care.

Just when I thought my hell was going to be fine and tolerable, God had to give me Sasuke as a partner.

Great…

* * *

**(1) I have no clue if this is the right information.  
**

**So how'd you like this chapter? I think it's too long and a bit boring -.-' Whaaaatever! Review if you waaaant. :D**


End file.
